


Pride

by snobbleweb



Series: Trans Lucifer [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, He's like what is gay?, Lucifer is completely oblivious, Pan Character, Pride, Pride Parade, Trans Character, Trans Lucifer, Trans Male Character, death of a gay character mentioned, pan lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe go to pride to solve a murder, and Lucifer learns a lot.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know the backstory of trans Lucifer, check out the first work in this series!

“You haven’t heard of pride? Aren’t you like, bi?” Chloe said, dumfounded. They were on their way to a crime scene that had occurred at the parade.  
“Bi?” He said, honestly confused. She face palmed.  
“It means you like both guys and girls,”  
“Oh! Of course I do, there’s a word for that now?” She shook her head and chuckled softly.  
“You really did live a sheltered life, there are lots of orientations, which are hated a lot by religious groups especially.” He took that in.  
“Huh, my dad didn’t really say anything against it,” She let out a involuntary snort as she laughed at that.  
“Really? Alright, guess the Christians were wrong,” He stared at her, then out the window as he saw the festivities start to appear. There were rainbows… absolutely everywhere. Which made him happy in some way, he didn’t know his light would create such a beautiful spectacle when mixed with water, but he was glad it was used to celebrate love.  
As they checked out the crime scene, Lucifer couldn’t help but explore and try to find out more. He asked everyone he saw what their little flags meant, and they were ecstatic to explain it to him. He saw something that peaked his interest greatly. It was a boy, or at least he assumed he was because of the big “HE/HIM” sign he was holding, but his body was… female. His eyebrows raised, he had seen this on earth for thousands of years but never had he seen it displayed this way, and with this amount of pride. It excited him because of how long he had hated himself for choosing to be a boy against his father’s will. He approached the boy.  
“Excuse me child, but what does your little flag mean?” He asked, his chest fluttering out of control.  
“Oh! Uh it means transgender,” Lucifer cocked his head.  
“I’ve never heard that word, does it mean you changed genders?”  
“Well, not exactly, it’s more that I was born in the wrong body, that I feel like a boy on the inside but I was born in a girl’s body,” Lucifer’s eyes absolutely lit up.  
“You humans truly are amazing! I knew it wasn’t just me,” Lucifer strutted off before the boy could say anything more. The boy was shocked and turned to his friends with a dumbfounded smile on his face. They laughed together. Lucifer bounded over to the free pin booth, with his new knowledge and asked politely for a pan and trans pin. The person running the booth smiled at him and handed him the pins. He carefully pinned them to his suit, honestly not caring they were puncturing his suit because he was so excited he didn’t even think of ever taking them off. He strode up back to the crime scene, trying and failing to hide his smile. Chloe looked up at him and smiled when she saw his dorky face but her gaze quickly traveled to his pins.  
“Okay the pan I understand, but aren’t you only supposed to wear the ones you are?” He looked down at them and gave her a curious look.  
“I am both of them! I asked a nice young man and he explained what this one meant and I would say it fits me a T.” The last syllable rolled off his tongue and was ready to drop the subject to focus on the murder. Chloe looked at him, confused.  
“What did this young man tell you it meant? Because it means you were born a girl, and I’m pretty sure,” She thinks back to the time she saw him naked. “You weren’t” He cocked his head at her.  
“Oh but I was Detective, wanting to be a man was the reason my father kicked me out of heaven,” She thinks to herself, maybe he had really good surgery? It’s possible. She shakes her head and tries to focus back on the case.  
As the case progressed, Lucifer became more determined to find this murderer after finding out the reason for the crime.  
“Oh this one is going to get a straight ticket to Hell if I have any say in the matter,” He said as they returned to the precinct.  
“You’re not going to kill him Lucifer, we’re going to arrest him,” She said, sighing. He huffed.  
“Only if you say so Detective, but his time comes, I know where he’s going,”  
Lucifer got a few glares and confused stares because of his pins, which he completely ignored as he followed Chloe to the lab to look over evidence.  
Ella looked up, ready to talk about the case but she froze when she saw Lucifer. She saw his pins and looked up at him, her mouth hanging open. Chloe noticed and decided to attend to something in the lab away from them.  
“Lucifer! You- You’re-” She stumbled as she pointed to his chest. He looked down and realize.  
“Oh! Yes Lopez, do you like them? I got them at the pride festivities,” She looked at Chloe, who simply shrugged. It was like a flash of light as Ella rushed to hug Lucifer.  
“Lopez? I assure you this isn’t necessary,”  
“What?! You basically just came out to all of us!” He squinted, confused.  
“Came out?” Ella gaped at him.  
“How do you not know about that? It’s when you tell people you’re… Well, those!” She gestures to his pins. His mouth forms an o.  
“Well, yes, now you know, I didn’t know it would be such a big deal,”  
“No! It isn’t… To us, we support you, but some people… don’t accept people like you,” Lucifer nodded.  
“Yes, I’ve been made aware with this murder,” His eyes grow dark.  
“Speaking of which,” Chloe says, joining them again.  
“Right! Uh… The evidence...”


End file.
